full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrus Dracneel
Pyrus Dracneel is one of the surviving dragons and a member of the Rosen Clan. In fact, he's considered the hothead of the group. Characteristics *'Name': Pyrus Dracneel *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Pinkish Red *'Eyes': Black brown *'Likes': Food, fighting, sleeping *'Dislikes': His clan in danger, those precious to him crying *'Family': Rosen Clan Appearance Human and Casual Pryus is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. He has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. Pyrus’s outfit consists of an open-collared, one-sleeved long black overcoat with gold trim, a white and red plaid scarf around his neck. His coat is held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband watch on his left wrist, black and white sneakers. Dragon Background Personality Pyrus is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other clan members, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Pyrus has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Pyrus rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies. Pyrus rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex. Pyrus continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Peter, Mark, Salia, Maria and especially Alucard and Cole, among others, to fight him. Albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Pyrus bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in both groups to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Pyrus’s love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Pyrus has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Pyrus, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. But despite all that, he does have a heart, as he's rather sympathetic to others, including and especially Mio. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from Human to Dragon' **'Partial Transformation': **'Anthro Transformation: '''After much practice, Pyrus can turn himself into an anthropomorphic version of his dragon form for brief periods of time *'Flight''' *'Fire Breath' *'Flame Jacket' *'Super Strength' *'Durable Scale Mail' *'Immortality': Due to being a dragon, he’s immortal and has a powerful healing factor, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. Skills Equipment Relationships Pyrus's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Todd Haberkorn Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rosen Clan Category:Werecreatures Category:Dragons Category:Triple Changers